De vrais petits anges
by lasurvolte
Summary: [UA] Chuck a cinq fils, les jumeaux Lucifer et Michael, Raphaël, Gabriel et Castiel, et c'est pas toujours facile, parce qu'ils ont tous des caractères assez différents et adorent faire tourner en bourrique leur cher papa. Une petite histoire de famille.
1. A la piscine

**Titre :** De vrais petits anges

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** J'applaudirais bien mais j'ai les mains prises.

 **Note :** UA. On voit Gabriel tout nu (aha)

* * *

 **A la piscine.**

Chuck s'était dis qu'emmener les enfants à la piscine seraient une bonne idée, cela les défouleraient un peu et puis le soir ils seraient tellement fatigués qu'ils dormiraient tous très vite. Il avait donc casé les mômes dans la voiture et cela avait déjà pris au moins dix minutes. Lucifer (10 ans) se mettant à pleurer parce que son frère jumeau Michael (10 ans) était allé devant à sa place, alors qu'il avait dit en premier que c'était lui qui voulait aller devant et _que d'abord c'était pas juste, papa t'es toujours plus gentil avec Michael qu'avec moi._ Et Michael de surenchérir

\- C'est pas bien de mentir Lucifer, c'est moi qui l'ai demandé en premier.

Tout ça pendant que Chuck essayait d'attacher Gabriel (6 ans) à son siège, ce qui se révélait être une tâche vraiment difficile, puisque Gabriel n'arrêtait pas de s'exciter et de bouger dans tous les sens.

\- Papa on va à la piscine.

\- Oui Gabriel.

\- Ouaiiis on va à la piscine papa !

\- Oui

\- C'est trop cool papa !

\- Arrête de bouger Gabriel où je ne peux pas t'attacher.

Mais Gabriel venait déjà de se remettre debout pour serrer son père dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime papa !

Comment Chuck aurait-il pu ne pas craquer ?

Raphaël (8 ans) était déjà dans son siège, lui, attaché. Il avait les bras croisés et n'arrêtait pas de râler que lui ne voulait pas aller à la piscine, qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il était obligé d'y aller, que c'était vraiment nul.

Une fois Gabriel attaché et Lucifer un peu calmé, Chuck pu démarrer la voiture. S'arrêtant au bout de dix secondes en se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié quelqu'un.

Castiel (5 ans) le plus calme, le plus sage – même si parfois un peu grognon – de ses enfants, se tenait toujours debout dans le garage, tenant son petit sac bleu et attendant que son papa s'occupe de lui. Chuck l'attacha à son tour dans la voiture.

\- Tu as failli oublié Castiel papa, fit Gabriel mort de rire.

Tandis que Lucifer se remit à pleurer :

\- Tu as failli oublier Castiel !

Michael avait l'air absolument choqué, outré :

\- Tu as failli oublier Castiel !

Et finalement Raphaël roula des yeux :

\- Bon on peut y aller maintenant ?

Oui. Ils pouvaient y aller.

xxx

Le trajet en voiture se passa à peu près bien, sauf le moment où Chuck fut obligé de s'arrêter parce que Lucifer avait mordu Raphaël à la main _« mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »_ , et que Gabriel criait qu'il avait envie de faire pipi maintenant tout de suite où il faisait pipi sur son siège !

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la piscine. Ouf.

xxx

\- Gabriel n'enlève pas ton maillot de bain ! Fit Chuck.

Peine perdue, voilà le marmot déjà entrain de courir tout nu dans les vestiaires en rigolant :

\- Je suis tout nu papa, je suis tout nu !

Chuck demanda à Michael de s'occuper de Castiel et couru après le petit gamin tout nu qui rigolait comme un bossu en montrant « son grand zizi à tout le monde ».

Lucifer se mit à pleurer parce que lui aussi voulait s'occuper de Castiel, il poussa donc Michael qui cria _« papa y a Lucifer qui m'a poussé ! »,_ puis les jumeaux commencèrent à se battre et pendant ce temps là Castiel enleva ses habits tout seul comme un grand et attendit son papa.

Au final, c'est Raphaël qui fut prêt en dernier parce qu'il faisait froid et qu'il ne voulait pas aller dans l'eau et que c'était nul. Il fallut que Lucifer le menace de le jeter dans la piscine tout habillé s'il ne se dépêchait pas, pour qu'enfin il daigne se déshabiller.

xxx

Lucifer et Michael portaient tous les deux des maillots de bains blancs ainsi que des bonnets de bains blancs. Comme tous les deux étaient des petits blonds aux yeux marron et qu'ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, il devenait difficile de les reconnaître. Sauf pour qui les connaissait bien. Lucifer avait toujours l'air sur le point de pleurer ou de faire quelque chose de machiavélique, tandis que Michael, avait l'air sérieux, il se tenait très droit, prêt à dénoncer la moindre bêtise.

Raphaël portait un maillot de bain noir et un bonnet de la même couleur. Qui allait bien avec sa peau chocolat, c'était un beau gamin, dommage qu'il soit tout le temps entrain de bouder.

Gabriel, avait les cheveux les plus longs, châtains, à peine caché par son bonnet de bain bleus. Son maillot de bains était avec des motifs de bonbons. Ses yeux étaient presque dorés et toujours malicieux. Chuck lui enleva la sucette qu'il avait dans la bouche :

\- Tu mangeras des sucreries plus tard.

\- Oui papa !

Finalement Castiel était le plus mignon de tous, des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus lumineux, et un maillot de bain rose pour un bonnet jaune avec des petites abeilles.

Comme il faisait très chaud, la piscine était bondée de monde. Chuck laissa Michael et Lucifer partir de leur côté, ils étaient assez grands, il leur recommandant d'être sage.

\- Mais bien sûr papa ! Sourit Lucifer.

Chuck pas vraiment rassuré par ce sourire qui signifiait _« je vais faire une bêtise »,_ demanda donc à Michaël de garder un œil sur Lucifer.

Ensuite, Chuck emmena Castiel et Gabriel dans le petit bassin, tandis que Raphaël s'assit sur une chaise en plastique dans un coin, refusant totalement d'aller se mouiller. Chuck avait accroché aux deux plus jeunes, des brassards. Celui avec les bonbons pour Gabriel, celui avec les abeilles pour Castiel. Si le deuxième resta sagement à barboter près de son père, le premier commença à courir partout dans la pataugeoire, arrosant tout le monde en rigolant. Appelant son papa de l'autre bout :

\- Regarde papa ! T'as vu !

Et Chuck lui faisait signe en souriant, gardant de temps à autre un œil sur Raphaël qui ne bougeait pas, mais semblait râler tout seul.

Chuck voulu amuser Castiel en le soulevant et en faisant semblant de le lâcher dans l'eau et aussitôt Gabriel se trouvait à côté de lui et s'accrochait à son bras :

\- Moi aussi papa, moi aussi !

Pendant que son papa était occupé avec Gabriel qui criait _« encore papa encore ! »,_ Castiel s'éloigna un peu, le bruit le rendant bougon. Il essaya de nager sans succès et rentra dans un autre petit garçon.

\- Pardon, dit-il.

Le petit garçon lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Castiel.

\- Moi c'est Dean. Et mon petit frère c'est le bébé là bas, il s'appelle Sam, tu as vu comme il est mignon ? Il a un an. Et moi j'ai cinq ans. Et toi ?

Dean pointait du doigt pas du tout discrètement une dame blonde qui tenait un bébé dans ses bras et le mettait un peu dans l'eau, ce qui faisait rire le bébé aux éclats.

\- J'ai cinq ans aussi et moi aussi j'ai des frères.

\- Ah oui c'est chouette hein ? Tu dois être content ! Moi je prendrai toujours soin de mon petit frère ! Je vais le protéger !

Castiel hocha la tête.

\- Mes frères sont plus grands que moi.

\- Et ils te protègent ?

Une nouvelle fois Castiel acquiesça.

\- Tu veux jouer avec moi ? Interrogea Dean.

\- Oui.

Et les deux enfants commencèrent à jouer.

xxx

\- Je m'ennuie, c'est nul la piscine, je déteste ça, je sais pas pourquoi on était obligé de venir d'abord. Râlait Raphaël dans son coin.

xxx

Lucifer s'amusait comme un petit fou, il avait déjà baissé le maillot de bain de quatorze personnes, poussé à l'eau huit, et fait boire la tasse à deux pauvres débiles qui discutaient au lieu de nager. Michael le suivait et s'excusait à sa place, le menaçant _« Arrête où je vais le dire à papa et tu seras puni ! »._ Lucifer l'avait coulé et Michael avait couru vers son père :

\- Paaaaaaapaaaaa ! Lucifer y fait que des bêtises !

Chuck avait fait la morale à Lucifer en lui disant que s'il continuait, il resterait dans le petit bassin avec eux. Lucifer s'était mis à pleurer que d'abord c'était pas juste que y en avait toujours que pour Michael. Puis il était retourné s'amuser, poussant _« sans faire exprès »_ quelqu'un dans la piscine !

xxx

\- Et puis d'abord moi j'avais dis que je voulais pas venir, c'est franchement trop nul, j'en ai marre, je m'ennuie. Râlait Raphaël dans son coin.

xxx

Dean et Castiel jouaient ensemble et Chuck, du coup, parlait avec la maman de Dean et Sam, qui s'appelait Mary.

\- Ils sont mignons vos fils, disait Chuck à la femme.

\- Merci.

Et pile à ce moment là, Chuck dût interrompre la conversation pour rattraper Gabriel qui avait couru jusqu'au grand bain pour sauter dedans en rigolant. Avec la peur, Chuck engueula un peu Gabriel qui s'accrocha à lui :

\- Pardon papa je ferai pu !

Puis ils retournèrent dans le petit bassin et Gabriel, imitant sans doute son grand frère adoré, commença à baisser les maillots de bains de tout le monde :

\- Gabriel !

\- Pardon papa !

Mary sourit et lui dit :

\- Les vôtres sont mignons aussi.

\- Merci, fit Chuck un peu fatigué.

xxx

\- J'en ai marre, ils sont tous chiants, pi y a trop de bruits, et…

Raphaël ne put continuer sa phrase, car Lucifer venait de vider un énorme seau d'eau sur sa tête et s'était enfuit en courant et en rigolant !

xxx

Michael n'avait rien vu, il était en train d'enguirlander une petite fille qui courait sur les bords de la piscine.

\- C'est interdit de courir, c'est marqué ! C'est pas bien ! Si tu continues je vais le dire au maître nageur !

La petite fille lui montra son doigt, et Michael alla se plaindre à son père.

xxx

Castiel suivit Dean dans le petit toboggan, et ils s'amusèrent ensemble. Puis Dean alla chercher un ballon près de sa maman et ils se le lancèrent. Castiel s'amusait bien avec Dean. D'habitude les gens ne voulaient pas trop jouer avec lui parce qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais Dean s'en fichait. Dean parlait beaucoup. Surtout de son petit frère.

Des fois il allait vers Sam et demandait à sa maman pour le porter. Et Sam était mort de rire alors que les petites mains de Dean le portaient dans l'eau, tandis que Mary restait à côté, surveillant.

\- T'as vu Cas ! Il est trop mignon Sammy.

Castiel lui sourit.

Mary et Chuck, en bon parents, gagatisèrent.

Jusqu'à ce que Chuck doive courir après Gabriel qui avait encore enlevé son maillot de bain.

xxx

Maintenant Raphaël avait froid, et râlait encore plus. Mais il refusait d'aller se baigner.

xxx

Lucifer monta dans le grand toboggan la tête la première et Michaël lui cria après :

\- T'as pas le droit c'est interdit ! Je vais le dire à papa !

xxx

Gabriel voulu lui aussi faire un tour de grand toboggan, et Chuck demanda à Mary si elle pouvait garder un œil sur Castiel un moment. Elle accepta de bon cœur, et Chuck emmena Gabriel faire du grand toboggan. Devant bien le tenir pour pas que le petiot se jette en premier sur le toboggan sans son père. Ils allèrent tous les deux super vite et Gabriel passa son temps à crier :

\- Plus vite papa, plus viiiite !

Et à l'arrivé :

\- Encore papa, encooooore !

Après dix-huit tours, Chuck avait la tête qui tournait mais Gabriel en réclamait encore.

\- Peut-être que Castiel voudrait en faire aussi. Proposa son père.

Gabriel hocha la tête :

\- Bon d'accord, tu peux en faire avec Castiel, papa.

Lucifer et Michael acceptèrent de garder Gabriel, en plus de Mary (parce que Chuck estimait qu'il valait mieux plusieurs personnes pour surveiller Gabriel, d'autant plus que Mary avait déjà Sam et Dean), pendant que Castiel suivait son papa dans le gigantesque toboggan.

Castiel resta stoïque tout au long de la descente, se tenant assis très droit dans les bras de son père. Quand ils arrivèrent, Chuck lui demanda :

\- Ca ne t'a pas plus ?

\- Si. Répondit Cas.

\- D'accord. Tu veux refaire un tour ?

\- Non. Je peux aller jouer avec Dean ?

\- Bien sûr.

Et Chuck ramena Castiel dans le petit bassin. Pour se rendre compte que Michael criait contre Lucifer qu'il ne fallait pas apprendre des bêtises à Gabriel et que Lucifer chouinait qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait, pendant ce temps Gabriel étant en train de faire sagement du petit toboggan. Apercevant son papa il couru vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras :

\- T'as vu j'ai été sage papa !

\- C'est bien Gabriel.

Lucifer donna un coup de pied à Michael qui lui mit une baffe en criant qu'il allait le dire à papa, et Chuck dut les séparer.

xxx

Raphaël avait fini par s'asseoir dans l'eau de la pataugeoire, dans un coin, et avait recommencer à râler :

\- L'eau est froide, c'est nul la piscine, je déteste Lucifer.

xxx

Mary venait de raconter à Chuck que suite à son divorce, elle avait décidé de déménager avec ses fils. Dean était très perturbé par la séparation de ses parents et elle pensait qu'il irait mieux s'il changeait un peu d'air, son père essayant de le faire culpabiliser. Chuck raconta lui que tous ses fils – sauf évidemment les jumeaux – étaient de mère différente, qu'il semblait ne pas avoir de chance avec les femmes, chaque fois elles finissaient par partir en lui laissant les mômes sur les bras. Mais bon. Chuck était optimiste et puis il aimait ses gamins, même si des fois c'était difficile d'être seul avec eux tous.

Mais il fut obligé de s'interrompre, Gabriel et Lucifer étaient en train d'éclabousser Raphaël en rigolant, et Raphaël commençait à vraiment s'énerver.

Chuck les sépara tous. En portant Gabriel dans ses bras qui criait _« papa, papa, papa »_ , et en demanda à Lucifer d'aller jouer avec Michael dans le grand bain. Raphaël croisa les bras.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir jouer avec Castiel ? Lui demanda Chuck.

\- Je joue pas avec les bébés moi !

Gabriel s'échappa des bras de son père pour éclabousser encore Raphaël :

\- Castiel c'est pas un bébé !

\- Toi aussi t'es un bébé, microbe ! Râla Raphaël.

\- Sois gentil avec tes frères, Fit Chuck en attrapant Gabriel une seconde fois.

\- C'est pas mes frères ! On n'a pas la même mère !

\- Mais ce sont tes frères quand même.

\- Mouais. Ils sont tous stupides.

Chuck était triste d'entendre Raphaël dire ce genre de choses. Mais il avait l'habitude, Raphaël se mettait toujours à part de ses frères. Il était le seul qui était resté en contact avec sa maman, partie en Nouvelle Zélande sans lui, et elle lui mettait de drôles d'idées dans la tête. Comme quoi il était supérieur aux autres enfants de Chuck et que son père était un minable. En attendant elle promettait toujours qu'il viendrait la voir un jour et ne tenait jamais sa promesse.

Castiel s'approcha pour voir ce qu'il se passait, suivit de Dean et de Mary qui tenait toujours Sam. Raphaël se redressa et regarda tout ce petit monde l'air hautain :

\- On part bientôt ?

Chuck hocha la tête pour lui faire plaisir, et Raphaël se rassit dans l'eau.

\- Vivement.

xxx

Lucifer était en train de grimper en haut du grand toboggan, quand un garçon plus âgé que lui le poussa pour le doubler. Aussitôt Lucifer le poursuivit pour lui faire un croche-pied, et ils arrivèrent tous les deux en même temps devant le toboggan.

\- J'étais là en premier ! Fit Lucifer.

\- Cause toujours tête de piaf !

Lucifer fronça les sourcils et voulu monter en premier, mais le grand fit pareil, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux en même temps dans le toboggan. Quand ils arrivèrent, Michael s'énerva :

\- Vous avez pas le droit de faire du toboggan à deux, sauf les adultes avec un enfant !

\- La ferme, je suis le chef de la piscine moi ! Dit le grand.

Aussitôt Lucifer défendit Michael :

\- Tu parles pas comme ça à mon frère toi, sinon tu vas le regretter.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux mini pouce ?

Lucifer éclaboussa le grand. Aussitôt le grand fut rejoint par d'autres grands.

\- J'ai mes sous-fifres qui bossent pour moi, fais gaffe à toi petit machin !

\- Je suis pas un petit machin, je suis Lucifer.

\- Et moi c'est Crowley, retiens bien ce nom !

Michael resta à côté de Lucifer pour le défendre, s'il fallait.

\- J'ai treize ans et vous deux les gnomes vous êtes sur mon territoire.

\- C'est mon territoire, fit Lucifer.

\- C'est pas votre territoire ni à l'un, ni à l'autre, fit Michael.

Mais Lucifer et Crowley n'écoutaient pas. Ils se fusillaient des yeux tous les deux, et les sous-fifres attendaient juste les ordres. Lucifer obtempéra :

\- T'es plus nombreux, mais je vais revenir !

Et il s'éloigna avec Michael. Prêt à se construire une armée.

xxx

Gabriel essayait de remonter le petit toboggan à l'envers empêchant les autres enfants d'en descendre et Chuck lui ordonna de descendre normalement. Gabriel obéit et sauta dans les bras de son père en rigolant. Puis il couru partout dans le petit bassin en bousculant tout le monde et Chuck lui dit de faire attention, alors Gabriel couru vers lui et une nouvelle fois serra son père dans ses bras en criant « papa », puis il essaya de nager et appela son papa pour lui montrer comment il nageait bien, il se fit disputer par Chuck quand il essaya d'enlever ses brassards et réclama un câlin à son papa.

Castiel et Dean jouaient dans un coin et Dean demanda à Cas :

\- Ton frère est un peu fou, non ?

Castiel regarda Gabriel qui courait partout en appelant son père.

\- Il est toujours comme ça ?

Cas acquiesça.

xxx

Lucifer avait trouvé des enfants d'à peu près son âge pour qu'ils deviennent son ami, soit par la force, soit parce qu'ils le trouvaient super cool. Tout cela afin de faire peur à Crowley, et de devenir le chef de la piscine. Et pour une fois Michael l'avait aidé. Quand ils fonctionnaient ensemble, les jumeaux formaient une bonne équipe.

Ils se rendirent donc vers le coin de la piscine où Crowley régnait en maître et embêtait tout le monde, malgré le maître nageur qui menaçait de le virer de la piscine.

\- Moi aussi j'ai des sous-fifres maintenant, lui dit Lucifer

\- J'applaudirais bien mais j'ai les mains prises. Répondit Crowley alors que de toute évidence ses deux mains étaient libres.

Michael fronça les sourcils parce que cet odieux garçon se moquait de son frère.

\- Je vais devenir chef de la piscine à ta place ! Fit Lucifer.

\- Cause toujours tu m'intéresses, répondit Crowley.

Et Lucifer retint très fort ses larmes et attaqua !

xxx

Chuck s'excusa un million de fois au maître nageur, pour Lucifer et Michael et tout le bordel qu'ils avaient mené à se battre avec Crowley. Dérangeant tout le monde, montant sur les épaules d'adultes qui n'avaient rien demandé, faisant des courses dans le toboggan en y allant à quatre à la fois alors que c'était très dangereux, poussant tout le monde, et allant même embêter les plus petits dans la pataugeoire.

Finalement ils devaient tous quitter la piscine, ordre du maître nageur. Sauf que Gabriel s'avérait introuvable. Chuck était resté dix secondes le dos tourné et son fils en avait profité pour disparaître. Comme Castiel jouait avec Dean il ne savait pas où il pouvait être. Et Raphaël ronchonnait :

\- Tant mieux si on l'a perdu, on y va maintenant ?

Heureusement une voix sonore retentit dans toute la piscine :

\- Le papa du petit Gabriel est attendu dans la cabine des maîtres nageurs.

Et derrière on entendit la petite voix du petit Gabriel, pas traumatisé pour deux sous :

\- Papa, papa, papa, papa !

xxx

Lucifer était en train de pleurer dans sa cabine parce que c'était pas juste de partir déjà et que d'abord tout était de la faute de ce maudit Crowley ! Michael de son côté courrait après Gabriel :

\- Arrête de courir tout nu Gabriel !

Et son père l'arrêta :

\- Tu es tout nu aussi Michael !

L'enfant rougit et alla s'habiller à toute vitesse, puis il se battit avec Lucifer pour savoir lequel d'entre eux devait surveiller Castiel, qui s'habilla finalement tout seul comme un grand et sans leur aide.

Pendant ce temps, Chuck courrait encore après Gabriel qui était toujours tout nu et s'amusait à regarder sous les cabines des gens en rigolant.

Raphaël fut le premier à la voiture, à attendre son père et ses frères, en ronchonnant qu'il fallait toujours qu'il les attende.

Et après dix minutes à essayer d'accrocher Gabriel dans la voiture tandis que Lucifer pleurait parce que Michaël s'était mis derrière et qu'il avait dit en premier qu'il voulait aller derrière et que c'était pas juste et que _papa t'es toujours plus gentil avec Michael qu'avec moi._ Et Michael de surenchérir :

\- C'est pas bien de mentir Lucifer, c'est moi qui l'ai demandé en premier.

Et que Chuck vérifie qu'il n'avait pas oublié Castiel cette fois-ci, ils quittèrent enfin la piscine.

xxx

Tout le monde parlait en même temps dans la voiture, mais tout le monde se tut quand Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

\- J'ai trouvé un ami aujourd'hui.

Chuck, Lucifer, Michael et Gabriel furent content pour lui. Raphaël râla juste qu'il ne voulait plus jamais aller à la piscine.

xxx

Le soir, ils allèrent tous se coucher sans trop faire de caprices. Lucifer et Michael étaient dans des lits superposés (Lucifer en bas et Michael en haut) et Gabriel dormait dans un petit lit à coté, dans une autre chambre il y avait Castiel et Raphaël, avec chacun leur lit. Raphaël aurait aimé avoir sa propre chambre, mais il n'y avait pas assez de place dans le petit appartement de Chuck et Chuck n'avait pas assez d'argent pour envisager plus grand pour le moment. Comme Castiel était assez sage et silencieux, il ne prenait pas beaucoup de place et dérangeait moins Raphaël que si ça avait été Gabriel.

Tous les enfants s'endormirent assez vite, après l'histoire de Chuck, même Gabriel ronfla au bout de dix secondes.

Chuck embrassa le front de tous ses enfants un par un en remettant bien leur couverture. Gabriel murmura _« papa »_ dans son sommeil et Lucifer _« je vais devenir chef de la piscine »_. Quand ils dormaient tous comme ça, ils ressemblaient à de vrais petits anges. Chuck éteignit les lumières des deux chambres. Laissant une petite veilleuse dans le couloir entre les deux chambre pour les rassurer si l'un d'eux faisait un cauchemar.

xxx

Chuck essaya de travailler sur son nouveau roman, mais il s'endormit sur les touches de son clavier, épuisé, et ne réussit qu'à écrire une suite de y et de u….

Fin.

L'autatrice : ceci est ma 400ème fic, ce qui est parfaitement incroyable ! Ouvrez le champomy ! Pour la peine j'ai réécris mon profil.

Quelques mots sur cette fic :

Tout d'abord je l'ai imaginé à la piscine (non sans dec ?) avec ma petite sœur, on essayait d'imaginer les réactions des personnages de SPN et ça a finit par donner ça, je l'ai écrite mais disons que ma petite sœur a apporté quelques idées elle aussi.

Ensuite, il y aura sûrement plusieurs chapitres. Il y en a déjà un deuxième de prévu. Les chapitres sont indépendants, les personnages ne vont pas grandir, ce sera juste des situations diverses et variées. (A la piscine, à la bibliothèque, à l'école, etc.)

Enfin, je sais que les personnages sont assez ooc, j'ai exprès exagéré les traits des anges, sachant qu'ici ils n'en sont pas, ils ne sont que des enfants, j'espère tout de même que vous me pardonnerez.

Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends vos avis.


	2. A la bibliothèque

**Titre :** De vrais petits anges

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** Ferme ta boîte à camembert.

* * *

 **A la bibliothèque.**

Une fois par semaine, Chuck emmenait un de ses fils à la bibliothèque. Un seul, parce qu'il avait bien essayé d'emmener les cinq à la fois et ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée, vraiment pas, Chuck en faisait encore des cauchemars. Ca avait été comme déclencher une mini tornade dans un endroit où le vent était fortement déconseillé. Il se souvenait encore de la tour de livres que Gabriel et Lucifer avaient monté ensemble alors que Michael criait que c'était interdit tout en leur lançant des livres à la figure. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier Raphaël qui en avait eu tellement marre qu'il avait fini par déchirer des livres pour passer le temps, ni Cas qui était encore petit qui avait essayé de les manger !

Chuck avait dû tout rembourser et consoler la bibliothécaire qui s'était mise à pleurer en jurant qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfant. Chuck préférait mettre ce passage de sa vie dans une boîte et ne plus l'en sortir. Et désormais, il emmenait ses enfants un par un pendant que les autres restaient chez la nounou (une différente quasiment à chaque fois), c'était plus prudent.

xxx

Gabriel avait fait le tour de toute la bibliothèque, regardant bien attentivement dans la fantasy pour adulte. Faisant attention de ne pas coller sa sucette sur un des livre. Puis il avait tapé un nom dans les recherches. Gabriel avait apprit à écrire et depuis longtemps il connaissait très très bien trois noms. Papa. Chuck. Carver Edlund. Le dernier étant le nom d'auteur de son papa. C'est cela qu'il tapa sur le clavier, puis fit « rechercher ». L'ordinateur indiqua qu'il n'y avait pas de résultat. Gabriel croisa les bras pas content, puis alla se plaindre à la bibliothécaire :

\- Elle est nulle ta bibliothèque madame ! Y a pas les livres de mon papa ! Je venirai pu !

Puis Gabriel avait attrapé la main de son papa et l'avait entraîné à la sortie.

\- Voyons Gabriel, mes livres ne sont pas très connus, ce n'est pas très grave qu'ils ne soient pas dans cette bibliothèque.

Gabriel s'était littéralement enflammé :

\- Si c'est grave !

Et il fut impossible de le ramener dans cette bibliothèque là.

xxx

Raphaël râlait toujours avant d'aller à la bibliothèque.

\- Pourquoi je dois y aller ? Je ne veux pas y aller. Les livres c'est pour les intellos.

\- Mais non Raphaël, cela permet aussi de se détendre, de réfléchir ou de voyager.

Mais son père avait beau essayé de le convaincre de l'utilité des livres, Raphaël continuait de se plaindre. Une fois à la bibliothèque, il ronchonnait, son père essayait de lui montrer des livres mais Raphaël les qualifiait de nuls sans même les regarder. Chuck finissait par le laisser râler et prenait des livres pour ses autres enfants.

xxx

Michaël et Lucifer étaient les seuls que Chuck emmenait ensemble. Il avait bien essayé de les emmener séparément, mais Lucifer n'avait fait que pleurer et la bibliothécaire avait finit par croire qu'il était un enfant battu. Michaël, lui, avait exposé à son père combien il était illégal de séparer des jumeaux et combien il risquait d'être puni pour ça. Alors, Chuck les emmenait ensemble. Voilà.

Et Michaël et Lucifer passaient tout le trajet à se battre, puis ils se battaient encore dans la bibliothèque, et ils rentraient à la maison en se disputant.

xxx

Castiel était toujours très sage et silencieux. Il prenait des livres avec des images d'anges ou d'abeille, puis il se mettait dans un coin, attendant que son papa ait choisi des livres pour les autres.

\- Tu es content Castiel ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord, c'est bien. Tu veux prendre ces livres là ? Demandait Chuck en pointant les albums que tenaient Castiel.

\- Oui.

\- Tu les aimes biens ?

Castiel hochait la tête. Chuck avait parfois du mal à savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Castiel. Les autres étaient tous très bavards tandis que le petit dernier, il devait lui tirer les mots de la bouche pour savoir ce qu'il voulait.

xxx

\- C'est nul cet endroit ! Y a pas les livres de papa !

\- Mais Gabriel, il n'y a pas d'autres bibliothèques proches.

\- Alors on doit aller plus loin.

xxx

Raphaël avait fini par trouver un genre de livre qui lui plaisait bien. Les encyclopédies. Apprendre des nouveaux mots, termes ou choses, lui permettait d'exposer sa science à ses frères et de montrer qu'il valait mieux qu'eux.

Bon au moins, il ne se plaignait plus d'aller à la bibliothèque.

xxx

Michaël se dirigeait toujours vers les livres de chevaliers. Il adorait ça. Il prenait ceux avec des images, et ceux sans images, il voulait tout savoir sur les chevaliers.

\- _Perceval_ de Chrétien de Troyes ? Ce ne sera pas trop compliqué pour toi Michael ? Demanda Chuck.

\- Ben non papa.

Lucifer avait sourit en coin :

\- Si ce sera trop compliqué pour lui, il est trop con.

Michael l'avait fusillé des yeux :

\- Tu es trop vulgaire Lucifer, mais je pense que c'est toi qui es trop stupide pour les livres que tu te choisis.

Ils avaient commencé à se battre, Chuck les avait séparé, Lucifer avait pleuré.

Lucifer, lui, adorait les livres sur la démonologie. Chuck avait toujours peur que son fils fasse des cauchemars mais celui-ci ricanait :

\- Aucun risque papa.

Et Michael de renchérir :

\- Et la dernière fois ? Quand tu as pleuré toute la nuit et qu'on n'a pas pu dormir Gabriel et moi ?

\- Ta gueule !

\- Pas de gros mots Lucifer, c'est pas bien, hein papa que c'est pas bien les gros mots ?

Chuck avait bien évidement acquiescé et Lucifer avait renchérit :

\- Ferme ta boîte à camembert Michael !

Chuck refusait tout de même que Lucifer prenne des livres sur les démons les plus effrayants, et Lucifer se mettait à pleurer. Son père le laissait en revanche prendre des livres sur les contes et légendes sur le diable, ce qui le consolait. Un peu. Mais il ne se gênait pas pour donner un coup de pied au cul de Michael, pour se venger.

Et Chuck devait à nouveau les séparer.

xxx

Castiel avait demandé à son père si Dean pouvait venir avec lui à la bibliothèque. Son plus jeune fils faisait trop peu souvent des demandes directes pour que Chuck refuse. La maman de Dean étant d'accord, il avait emmené les deux enfants à la bibliothèque.

Castiel s'était plus ouvert que d'habitude en présence de Dean. Il lui avait montré ses livres préférés, et en échange Dean lui avait montré les dvds de ses dessins animés préférés. Il aimait moins les livres, sauf ceux avec des voitures dessus.

\- Tu aimes les voitures ? Avait demandé Cas.

\- Oui de trop. Les voitures et la musique.

\- Tu écoutes quoi ?

Dean lui avait sortie des cds de groupe qu'il aimait bien qui étaient disponibles à la bibliothèque.

\- On peut les prendre papa ? Avait demandé Cas.

Chuck avait acquiescé.

xxx

Gabriel n'était vraiment pas satisfait par cette bibliothèque non plus. Aucune n'avait donc les livres de son papa ? C'était inexcusable !

\- Mais Gabriel, il n'y a pas des livres qui t'intéressent ?

\- Ben si.

\- Lesquels par exemple ?

Gabriel adorait les livres sur la magie, les farces et les bonbons. Mais il ne voulait rien prendre dans une bibliothèque qui ne proposait pas les livres de son papa. Et celle-ci n'était pas non plus la bonne.

xxx

\- Je suis sûr que tu savais pas que Auparager veut dire anoblir, disait Raphaël à son père le lisant dans une encyclopédie.

\- Non en effet, sourit Chuck à son fils, et tu sais ce que veut dire anoblir ?

Raphaël ne le savait pas, se vexa et n'adressa plus la parole à son père de la semaine.

xxx

Lucifer et Michael en se battant avaient déchiré un livre et maintenant Lucifer pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, et même Michael s'était mis à pleurer lui aussi parce que c'était horrible, ils avaient déchiré un livre, c'était sûr, ils allaient aller en prison ! La bibliothécaire avait fini par avoir pitié de ces deux gamins et ne les avait pas disputé. Elle avait même refusé que Chuck rembourse le livre.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave, de toute façon nous allions nous en débarrasser, personne ne le lisait.

Lucifer et Michael avaient demandé s'ils pouvaient le garder, toujours en pleurant, et elle avait accepté. A la maison ils l'avaient scotché et Lucifer avait ricané :

\- Et voilà, un livre gratuit !

xxx

Raphaël avait dit :

\- Anoblir c'est rendre noble.

\- C'est bien Raphaël.

\- Et tu sais ce que c'est des Mélilots ?

\- Non.

\- C'est des fleurs ! T'as vu je sais tout ça moi.

\- Je suis fier de toi Raphaël.

Raphaël avait presque sourit gentiment, puis avait prit d'autres encyclopédie.

Finalement c'était bien la bibliothèque.

xxx

Castiel venait toujours avec Dean maintenant. Ils parlaient beaucoup tous les deux, même si c'était plus souvent Dean qui parlait. Chuck était content de voir son fils s'ouvrir, de le voir discuter. Il était heureux aussi que Dean ne le bouscule pas, ne force pas Castiel. Il était déjà arrivé que d'autres enfants s'énervent contre Castiel parce qu'il ne parlait pas forcément ou agissait trop bizarrement pour eux. Ca les mettait en colère, et Castiel s'était souvent fait embêter, ou taper à cause de ça. Cela rendait Chuck triste, et les frères de Castiel furieux.

Le dernier garçon qui avait frappé Castiel avait eu quelques ennuies. Lucifer avait mis des vers de terres dans son sac et son pantalon, Michael avait ensuite dénoncé le garçon parce qu'il avait emmené des vers à l'école et embêtait tout le monde. Ce n'était pas beau de mentir normalement, mais Michael savait faire des exceptions, surtout pour ses frères. Gabriel avait baissé le pantalon du garçon devant tout le monde avant de lui coller son chewing-gum dans les cheveux. Pour une fois même Raphaël avait fait quelque chose, en regardant hautainement le garçon et en lui crachant dessus _« voilà tout ce que tu vaux »._

Chuck avait refusé d'excuser ses fils aux parents du garçon, même si en privé il leur avait dit de ne plus recommencer, après leur avoir cuisiné des pancakes.

Ce soir là Castiel avait embrassé la joue de tous ses frères avant de disparaître complètement sous sa couette.

Et maintenant Castiel avait un ami. Il avait Dean.

\- Regarde c'est un nouveau livre sur les abeilles, disait Castiel à Dean.

\- Tu adores vraiment les abeilles hein Cas ?

\- Oui.

\- Ce qui serait génial ce serait un livre où des abeilles conduisent des voitures !

\- Les abeilles ne conduisent pas Dean.

\- Non mais ce serait trop génial quand même.

Castiel avait également écouté les cds que Dean lui avait montré et maintenant il voulait tout le temps écouter ces musiques, parce que c'était celles que Dean aimaient bien. Il avait convertit tous ses frères dans le même temps, et il n'y avait bien que Raphaël pour râler en disant que Aerosmith et AC/DC ce n'étaient pas de la musique, mais juste du bruit.

xxx

Gabriel trouva enfin sa pépite. Les livres de son papa étaient tous là. Dans cette bibliothèque. Il les prit un par un et alla tous les montrer à la bibliothécaire.

\- Tu as vu madame c'est le livre que mon papa il a écrit !

Puis il allait le reposer et prenait le suivant.

\- Tu as vu madame celui là aussi ben c'est le livre que mon papa il a écrit.

Et Chuck eut beau lui demander d'arrêter d'embêter la dame, Gabriel fit toute la liste et ensuite il montra les livres à d'autres gens qui étaient dans la bibliothèque. Il était très content.

\- Mon papa c'est le plus mieux.

Enfin il accepta de choisir des livres pour lui-même.

La bibliothèque était à plus de quarante kilomètres de chez eux. M'enfin… Gabriel était heureux, alors ça irait.

xxx

Et puis il y avait ce moment où tous ses fils étaient assis quelque part dans la maison, sur le canapé, sur leur lit, sur une chaise, par terre, et lisaient les livres de la bibliothèque. Ils étaient sages, silencieux et concentrés. De vrais petits anges.

Chuck en profitait pour essayer d'écrire le sien de livre, mais souvent il n'avait le temps que pour un paragraphe, avant que les enfants se rappellent que lire des livres c'est super mais que faire des bêtises c'est drôlement rigolo.

Fin.

L'autatrice : voilà un deuxième chapitre. Pour le moment il n'y en a pas de troisième d'écrit, mais je pense que si je trouve un moment je le ferai, ceci dit il est possible qu'il faille attendre, vous verrez bien. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu.


	3. Chez la nounou (1)

**Titre :** De vrais petits anges

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** La télé est stupiiide !

* * *

 **Chez la nounou (1)**

Chuck devait trouver des nounous pour ses enfants, quand il en emmenait un à la bibliothèque, quand il avait des choses à faire, mais c'était toujours la croix et la bannière. Les gamins rendaient fous tous leurs baby sitters, et désormais il acceptait un peu tout le monde et n'importe qui. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Tout simplement.

xxx

 **Metatron.**

Metatron avait l'air d'un gentil monsieur un peu âgé. Chuck lui avait laissé ses enfants parce qu'il avait pas mal de choses à faire (les courses, rendez-vous à la banque, faire un peu de ménage, etc.). Il l'avait trouvé par hasard sur un site de baby sitting et il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Il avait bien lu quelques commentaires négatifs à son sujet, de parents mécontents, mais quand Chuck avait vu Metatron, il s'était dit que c'était sans doute très exagéré. Que ça irait. Il avait demandé aux enfants d'être sages et ils avaient promis de l'être. Puis il les avait laissé avec Metatron.

Chez Metatron il y avait pleins de livres partout, posés en tas. Gabriel avait demandé :

\- T'as pas de meuble ?

\- Si mais pas assez pour tout ranger.

Raphaël avait trouvé l'endroit trop petit et le monsieur vraiment pas riche pour laisser traîner ses livres partout par terre, il s'était mis dans un coin pas content.

Castiel avait regardé les livres avec des grands yeux, Metatron en avait vraiment beaucoup.

\- Et comment on doit t'appeler ? Avait demandé Gabriel.

\- Metatron.

\- Megacon, avait ricané Lucifer.

Et Michael s'était énervé :

\- Ne dis pas de gros mots ! Papa a dit qu'on devait être gentil !

\- Ta gueule Michael t'es chiant !

Metatron leur avait donné un coup de livres sur la tête :

\- Pas de dispute chez moi. On s'instruit avec les livres et on ne crie pas !

Lucifer avait pleuré. Michael avait été choqué qu'on puisse le frapper avec un livre et avait été bouder à côté de Raphaël, parce que c'était pas juste, les livres n'étaient pas fait pour frapper les enfants.

Castiel s'était assis dans un autre coin que ses frères, en silence. Lucifer avait essayé de monter sur la plus haute pile de livres et s'était assis dessus. Bien sûr tout avait basculé, Lucifer était tombé à la renverse, et s'était retrouvé enterré sous des livres. Metatron s'était énervé envers Lucifer qui rigolait de sa mauvaise blague. Metatron voulu le punir en lui faisant ramasser tous les livres, puis en les faisant retomber exprès, et en le forçant à recommencer. Lucifer pleura de toutes ses forces, donna un coup de pieds à une autre pile qui s'écroula, refusa de ramasser et alla se consoler près de Michael.

On entendit Raphaël râler :

\- Et en plus t'as même pas la télé, c'est vraiment nul chez toi.

\- La télé c'est stupide, et ça rend stupide, c'est sans doute parce que vous l'avez trop regardé que vous êtes aussi stupide.

\- C'est toi qui est stupide le pépé ! Ronchonna Lucifer.

\- Et toi tu es tellement stupide que tu ne sais même pas ramasser des livres.

Lucifer avait froncé les sourcils, croisé les bras, et fermés sa bouche, mécontent.

Gabriel voulait bien lire si Metatron insistait. Il regarda une des piles de livres, puis prit celui tout en dessous. La pile s'écroula évidemment, et Metatron engueula Gabriel qui lui lança le livre à la tête :

\- C'est toi qui disais qu'on devait lire !

Et il alla bouder avec Raphaël, Michael et Lucifer.

Metatron se dirigea vers Castiel :

\- Comme tu es le plus sage, tu as le droit à une barre de chocolat.

Castiel aimait bien le chocolat. Il suivit Metatron jusqu'à la cuisine. Mais Metatron n'avait pas de chocolat, il n'avait que du pain rassis et de la moutarde forte.

\- Tiens, c'est déjà bien, ça te rendra fort et intelligent.

Castiel ne s'était pas méfié et avait mordu dans le sandwich improvisé à pleines dents. Ca lui avait piqué le nez immédiatement, et la bouche, et la gorge et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Metatron ricana, et Castiel le fixa avec colère. Il alla rejoindre ses frères. Il n'était pas content du tout. Du tout.

Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel et Raphaël le regardaient. Castiel était le plus petit, le plus jeune, le plus silencieux, et le plus souvent le plus calme et le plus gentil. Mais c'était aussi le plus malin, et celui qui arrivait à mettre tous ses frères d'accord.

Et Metatron l'avait vraiment fâché.

Les enfants parurent rester sages dans leur coin le reste de la journée, Metatron savait mater les plus dur. Il y avait bien des moments où l'un de ces sales mômes se déplaçaient entre ses livres, ou allait se balader dans la cuisine, les toilettes, farfouillait, posait des questions sur de la colle, mais Metatron prenait un livre et tapait sa main dessus avec un air amusé. Très vite, le sale gosse rejoignait ses pouilleux de frères. Et ils se mettaient tous à chuchoter.

Quand leur bon à rien de père vint enfin les chercher, les gosses coururent vers lui.

Gabriel s'accrocha à sa jambe :

\- Papaaaa !

Lucifer et Michael tirèrent chacun un bras et Raphaël resta en retrait le nez en l'air, façon de dire _« je suis trop bien pour les câlins »._

Castiel pris la main de Raphaël, et Raphaël ne le repoussa pas.

Plus tard dans la voiture Chuck demanda à ses enfants s'ils s'étaient bien amusés, et tous répondirent un grand « ouiiii » en cœur. Chuck était content.

\- Vous avez été sage ?

Et le même « ouii » en cœur résonna. Ils avaient été de vrais petits anges. Vraiment.

Quand Metatron voulu prendre un de ses précieux livres, il se rendit compte que les livres étaient collés entre eux, ou bien qu'il y avait de la moutarde entre leurs pages. Il hurla. Maudits gamins.

xxx

Mais le plus souvent Chuck ne trouvait pas de nounous, Metatron le gentil monsieur un peu âgé lui raccrocha au nez quand il voulu lui redemander ce service. Alors il faisait avec, il trouvait d'autres solutions.

Et quand il n'y en avait pas, ils restaient tous ensemble à la maison et Chuck jouait la nounou. Essayant d'écrire deux trois lignes de son roman, n'y arrivant pas vraiment. Evidemment. Parce que ses petits anges étaient surtout et avant tout des enfants.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un mini chapitre. A la base je voulais en faire un immense sur toutes les nounous, mais je me suis dis que j'allais faire des petits chapitres pour chaque nounou, voila, donc il y en aura sûrement d'autre (enfin je veux dire si je les écris).


	4. Au supermarché

**Titre :** De vrais petits anges

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** C'est l'apocalypse ici !

* * *

 **Au Supermarché**

Le frigo et les placards étaient vides, Chuck n'avait plus le choix, il devait aller au supermarché. Avec les enfants.

Ils n'étaient pas encore partis que Gabriel avait déjà réussi à se caser dans un sac dans le coffre :

\- C'est comme si j'étais un gros légume, rigolait-il.

\- T'es un gros légume vu que t'es une grosse andouille, fit Lucifer !

\- C'est une saucisse ça, le corrigea Michael.

Lucifer se retint de chouiner qu'il le savait.

Chuck sortit Gabriel du sac et l'attacha à son siège. Lucifer s'assit sur les genoux de Michael qui s'était mis devant. Michael le poussa, cela finit en bagarre et Chuck perdit dix minutes à les punir en les mettant chacun d'un côté de garage en silence. Pendant qu'il s'occupait de Raphaël et de Castiel, Lucifer faisait des grimaces à Michael de loin.

\- Papa ! Lucifer fait des grimaces.

\- Même pas vrai rapporteur !

Mais il continuait de tirer sa bouche avec ses doigts pour l'agrandir et de sortir sa langue.

\- Si tu continues Lucifer, le prévint Chuck, ta bouche va rester coincé.

\- Trooop cool !

Et Lucifer passa tout le trajet en voiture les doigts à écarter sa bouche.

xxx

Sur le parking, Chuck était intransigeant. Il y avait des voitures, c'était dangereux, interdit de faire des bêtises ou de courir partout. Bien sûr, il restait difficile de tenir Gabriel, qui commençait déjà à sautiller dans tous les sens, et le temps que Chuck prenne le caddie, Gabriel était déjà en train de courir partout en rigolant. Castiel, Lucifer, Michael et Raphaël étaient restés près de lui. Raphaël eut un petit sourire en coin :

\- Gabriel va se faire écrabouiller, bon débarras !

Lucifer lui mit une baffe et Michael dénonça Lucifer. Mais Chuck avait les yeux rivés sur Gabriel. Chuck avait du mal à s'énerver contre ses mômes, aussi turbulents soient-ils, il se fâchait bien sûr, les punissait, mais il élevait rarement la voix.

Sauf quand un des petiots étaient en danger.

\- Gabriel ! Tu reviens ici immédiatement et tu me donnes la main !

Gabriel s'était arrêté, et avait obéit. Papa avait fait sa grosse voix. Ca voulait dire que si Gabriel ne se calmait pas, papa allait se transformer en méchant dieu super puissant et détruire toutes les planètes puis mettre une fessée à Gabriel.

Gabriel avait prit la main de son papa.

\- Désolé papa. Je ferai plus.

Puis en poussant le caddie d'une main, Chuck avait réussit à conduire ses enfants sans encombre jusque dans le magasin.

xxx

Castiel s'était assis dans l'entrée du magasin, et son père l'avait soulevé pour le mettre dans le caddie. Le siège pour enfant étant trop petit désormais, il l'assit directement dans le caddie. Evidemment aussitôt Gabriel et Lucifer s'étaient accrochés au caddie pour monter dedans et l'avaient renversés. Castiel s'était retrouvé la tête par terre.

\- Oh merde désolé Castiel ! Avait fait Lucifer.

\- Ahahaha il est tombé ! Avait rit Gabriel.

Castiel s'était redressé, avait frotté sa tête avec sa main sans pleurer mais avait fusillé des yeux ses deux frères. Chuck avait regardé si ça allait puis avait redressé le caddie et avait remis Castiel dedans.

\- Soyez prudent !

\- Oui papa ! Avait dit Gabriel.

Chuck avait tourné le dos deux secondes, le temps de prendre la mayonnaise, cela suffit largement pour que son caddie disparaisse.

Gabriel et Castiel à bord du bolide, poussé par Lucifer. Dans tout le magasin.

\- Ils ont piqué le caddie, fit Michael très sérieux.

Raphaël croisa les bras, énervé.

\- Les courses vont encore durer des heures…

xxx

Lucifer avait poussé le caddie à toute vitesse et Gabriel avait crié « wouaaaaaaaouh ». Castiel était resté assit bien sagement dans le caddie, sans bouger. Et puis il y avait eut cette allée pleine de gens et de caddies et Lucifer leur était rentré dedans à toute vitesse, créant un grand boum, et des gens qui s'énervent contre ces gosses sans surveillance qui font n'importe quoi. Lucifer se mit à pleurer alors que Gabriel tapait des mains en criant « encore ». Castiel resta sage et silencieux jusqu'à l'arrivé de leur père qui dût s'excuser dix huit fois au moins.

Et repartit avec le caddie, oubliant la mayonnaise.

xxx

Lucifer et Michael demandèrent s'ils pouvaient se balader tous seuls, comme ils étaient super grands, ils avaient dix ans ! Chuck accepta à condition qu'ils restent ensemble et ne fassent pas de bêtises, et leur donna un point de rendez vous pour se retrouver.

xxx

Chuck n'avait pas autorisé Gabriel à s'éloigner, mais après un coup d'œil sur la liste de course, l'enfant avait disparu. Chuck commença à le chercher dans tout le magasin, jusqu'à ce que résonne une voix dans le haut parleur :

\- Le papa du petit Gabriel est prié de venir chercher son fils à l'accueil du magasin.

Et derrière la voix de Chuck qui criait tout content « papa, papa, papa » !

Chuck alla récupérer Gabriel.

\- C'est trop super papa, la dame elle m'a donné un bonbon !

\- Tu as dis merci ?

\- Oui papa !

Chuck chercha sa liste de course. Il l'avait perdu.

xxx

Raphaël se mit à râler alors que Chuck hésitait entre deux marques de céréales.

\- J'ai mal au pied, j'en ai marre, je veux rentrer, c'est nul les courses, puis j'aime pas ces céréales.

\- Tu préfères lesquelles ? Demanda Chuck.

Raphaël prit son paquet préféré et le mit dans le caddie.

xxx

Lucifer et Michael se battaient dans le magasin, parce que Lucifer voulait aller dans le rayon jeux vidéo et Michael dans le rayon livres, mais Chuck leur avait dit de rester ensemble alors ils se tiraient les cheveux au milieu du magasin et se donnaient des coups de pieds. Ils finirent par se rouler par terre dans le rayon légumes, bousculant les gens sur leur passage. Ils continuèrent de s'engueuler dans le rayon boissons, et Lucifer menaça Michael de lui vider une canette de coca sur la tête alors que Michael prenait une bouteille comme une épée pour se défendre. Ils se crièrent après au rayon lingerie et Lucifer accrocha un slip en dentelle sur la tête de Michael, alors que son frère lui jeta à la figure un soutien gorge. Enfin, Lucifer se mit à pleurer au rayon viande et Michael jura qu'il allait le dire à papa. Finalement ils se décidèrent pour aller dans le rayon musique.

xxx

Chuck se tourna pour prendre une boite de chocolat en poudre. Gabriel en profita pour disparaître.

\- Le papa du petit Gabriel est prié de venir le chercher encore une fois à l'accueil.

\- Papapapapapapapa !

Chuck soupira et fit demi tour avec le caddie, reposa la boite de chocolat en poudre dans les rayons.

xxx

Lucifer regarda à gauche, puis à droite, et planqua un cd sous son pull. Puis un crayon dans sa poche. Un briquet dans sa chaussette. Un carnet dans son pantalon. Michael se mit à lui crier après quand il surprit Lucifer entrain de faire :

\- Voleur ! Je vais te dénoncer !

Et Lucifer lui mit un coup de poing. Ils se tortillèrent tellement que Lucifer perdit tout ce qu'il avait caché sur lui dans la bagarre.

xxx

Chuck était tellement occupé à surveiller Gabriel, qu'il ne vit pas le caddie devant lui et rentra dedans. Aussitôt Castiel se releva dans le caddie.

\- Dean !

En effet c'était Dean, Sam et un monsieur que Castiel ne connaissait pas.

\- Eh salut Cas !

Castiel leva les bras vers son père pour qu'il le sorte du caddie. Puis l'enfant se mit à côté de Dean pour discuter avec lui. Chuck entama la conversation avec le monsieur que Castiel ne connaissait pas. Il s'agissait de Bobby, le parrain des gamins. Des deux.

\- Tu vas bien Dean ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Oui. Tu as vu. On va faire les courses.

\- Nous aussi. Et regarde Sam il est super sage.

Sam était assis dans le siège du caddie et tapait des mains en rigolant.

\- Il est mignon, sourit Castiel.

\- Mais oui, de trop, il est adorable mon petit frère.

Raphaël soupira, les courses ne se termineraient jamais.

Gabriel en profita pour s'éclipser.

xxx

\- Le papa du petit Gabriel est prié de venir le chercher à l'accueil, encore !

\- Ehéhé, t'as encore un bonbon madame ?

xxx

Finalement Chuck ne resta pas trop longtemps à discuter avec Bobby. Déjà parce que l'homme était un peu bourru et ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais aussi parce que Raphaël commençait à sérieusement s'impatienter. Castiel serra Dean dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir, puis il laissa son père le remettre dans le caddie.

Ils allèrent chercher Gabriel à l'accueil du magasin.

xxx

Lucifer et Michael étaient au rayon jouet pour enfants et Lucifer commença à s'amuser à changer tous les prix sur les rayons, tandis que Michael les remettait derrière lui en râlant.

\- Tu es vraiment incroyable Lucifer, tu ne fais que des bêtises !

Lucifer lui mit un coup de pied, Michael un coup de poing, et ils recommencèrent à se battre.

xxx

Chuck regardait les différentes marques de yaourt, tandis que Raphaël râlait :

\- J'en ai marre, on va rester encore longtemps ? Je suis fatigué moi, c'est énervant, et puis j'aime pas ces yaourts !

\- Lesquels tu préfères ? Lui demanda Chuck.

Raphaël prit les yaourts qu'il préférait pour les mettre dans le caddie.

xxx

A force de se battre dans le magasin, Lucifer et Michael s'étaient fait attraper par des vigiles excédés.

\- Lâche mon frère sale type, si tu lui fais du mal je te jure que je te mords ! Avait menacé Lucifer.

\- Ne fais pas de mal à mon frère, ou bien je le dirai à mon papa ! Avait menacé Michael.

Mais ils se firent traîner tout de même à l'accueil, où Lucifer se mit à pleurer. Gabriel était là et leur fit signe :

\- Tiens vous aussi vous viendez pour les bonbons ?

xxx

\- Le papa du petit Gabriel, Lucifer et Michael est prié de venir les chercher à l'accueil, et de les garder à l'œil cette fois-ci !

Chuck pu entendre en plus des « papa » incessants de Gabriel, Lucifer entrain de pleurer et Michael entrain de dire qu'il allait tout dire à son papa si on n'était pas gentil avec son frère !

Il soupira et alla chercher ses mômes.

xxx

Ils recroisèrent Dean, Sam et Bobby, et avant que Chuck ait le temps de dire ouf, il voyait Lucifer pousser son caddie avec Dean et Castiel dedans, à toute vitesse. C'était Castiel qui lui avait demandé, pour montrer à Dean que c'était drôle.

Dean s'était fait enguirlander par Bobby. Lucifer et Castiel aussi dans le tas d'ailleurs. Dean se frotta les cheveux en souriant puis dit à Castiel avant qu'ils se séparent :

\- T'as vu Bobby, il est ultra cool et grincheux.

Castiel hocha la tête.

xxx

Raphaël croisa les bras, énervé :

\- De toute façon papa achète même pas les bons trucs, il prend tout ce qui est moins cher, j'ai honte.

Michael expliqua calmement :

\- C'est parce que papa il a pas beaucoup d'argent mais il doit quand même nous donner à manger !

Et Gabriel de renchérir :

\- Papa c'est le plus mieux en plus !

\- Non ! Râla Raphaël. Ma maman elle est mieux, elle est riche, elle a pleins d'argent et elle achète toujours la meilleure nourriture et les choses les plus chères.

Lucifer fronça les sourcils et rétorqua d'un ton méchant :

\- Ouais sauf qu'elle viendra jamais te chercher parce qu'elle s'en fout de toi, elle préfère ses sous.

\- Ouais en plus, rigola Gabriel.

\- Lucifer a raison, conclue Michael.

Il y eut comme un silence après ces remarques acerbes, et Raphaël ne se contenta pas de bouder, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Castiel se releva dans le caddie et alors que Lucifer allait encore parler, il dit :

\- Stop !

Il n'avait pas crié, ni rien. Mais aussitôt Lucifer referma la bouche.

\- Maintenant vous devez vous excusez.

Lucifer, Michael et Gabriel dirent pardon à Raphaël. Puis Chuck caressa les cheveux de Raphaël pour le rassurer.

\- Ta maman elle viendra te voir ne t'inquiète pas. Dès qu'elle le pourra.

Raphaël hocha la tête doucement, puis il eut le droit de monter dans le caddie à côté de Castiel et ce dernier lui fit un câlin.

xxx

\- Le papa du petit Gabriel… Oh et puis merde !

xxx

Ils rentrèrent tous à la maison et Chuck se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié pleins de choses. Il soupira, il faudrait qu'il y retourne.

\- T'inquiète pas papa, sourit Gabriel, la prochaine fois on sera sage !

\- Oui promis ! Fit Michael.

\- C'est sûr, ajouta Lucifer.

\- Moi je suis toujours sage, ronchonna Raphaël.

Castiel hocha la tête à la suite de ses frères. Chuck adorait ses gamins.

\- Ce soir je fais des crêpes alors !

Parce qu'il avait pile les bons ingrédients.

Les gamins sautèrent de joie et en voulant l'aider, firent de la cuisine une véritable Apocalypse. Mais ils mangèrent les crêpes dans la bonne humeur, se barbouillant de nutella jusque dans les cheveux.

De vrais petits anges. Oui.

En regardant la cuisine plus tard, Chuck se dit qu'il nettoierait demain. D'abord, il fallait qu'il écrive un peu…

Fin.

L'autatrice : et dire que je pense déjà que faire les courses c'est chiant ahaha ! Ils sont quand même mignons ces petits anges !


End file.
